In photovoltaic modules, a robust electrical connection must be made from the buss lines or conductive ribbons, to the transmission lines. In many cases there is a barrier to making this connection. Historically, a relatively large hole is introduced to the back of the module in order to access the ribbon. For example, in most instances, the conductive ribbons is pulled up through this hole and cut, creating flat tabs or flaps, then the entire assembly is laminated together. The ribbon tabs are connected to the transmission line via a junction box (“J-Box”). The tabs are then soldered or brazed to the leads within the J-Box, and the entire J-Box, hole, ribbon assembly is then filled with a sealant, or potting mixture, to eliminate moisture intrusion. This method of making an electrical connection is commonly a manual process due to the difficulty in automating the ribbon handling steps. If the entire process is automated, it can be costly and unreliable.
Additionally, the hole in the back of the module is a mechanical defect that compromises the integrity of the back panel by introducing irregular geometry, as well as the front panel by creating an area with less than adequate support for impact, like from hail or dropping the panel during installation. Such a hole presents a weak spot in the module that is susceptible to hail impact, particularly when paired with a relatively thin (e.g., 2 mm or less) front glass. This issue can be corrected by mechanically reinforcing the hole. However, reinforcing the hole adds a process step and an additional part to the bill of materials.
Thus, a need exists to establish an electrical connection via a more manufacturing friendly process, as well as to eliminate the mechanical integrity issues inherent with the large hole.